Biochar is made from biomass (trees, agricultural waste, etc.) in an oxygen deprived, high temperature environment. Quality biochar has high purity, absorptivity and cation exchange capacity. This can provide significant benefits to several large markets including, but not limited to, agriculture, pollution remediation, odor sequestration, separation of gases, and oil and gas clean up.